Into The Unknown
by Animation101
Summary: (A Crossover between Over The Garden Wall, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Steven Universe, and Clarence.) What if I told you a story about 9 kids who got lost in a mysterious place called The Unknown...
1. Chapter 1

**Into The Unknown**

**Chapter 1: Where Shall we Begin?**

Finn walked across the forest deep at night. Jake and BMO were currently making some food at the time. It was a dark fall evening. The leaves crunched against his shoes. He hummed 'Bacon Pancakes' A song Jake would repeatley sing if he ever made Bacon Pancakes. He said. "Boy, Could I go for some of those….." As he thought of the yummy treat, he plunged deep into a river. Sinking down and down….

Steven walked across the forest deep at night with a flashlight. A seagull had stolen a bag of his favorite chips. A few minutes later, his flashlight ran out of battery. "Darn." He said. He licked his hand and placed it on the battery. It still wouldn`t light up. "I guess my spit only heals people." As he complentated about his healing spit, he plunged deep into a river. Sinking down and down…

Dipper and Mabel walked across the forest deep at night with a pair of flashlights. Mabel said. "Dipper, I think what you heard was a possum." Dipper looked at her and said. "And how do you know that for certain?" "DR. WADDLES OF COURSE!" "Mabel, stop fooling around! And why did you even bring Waddles?" Mabel said. "Because he needs a walk!" Dipper said. "You`re carrying him." As the two argued, they plunged deep into a river. Sinking down and down…..

Clarence, Jeff and Sumo walked across the graveyard deep at night with only a single flashlight. Clarence said. "Guys, I told you! I heard something!" Jeff said. "It was probably just an owl. Or a tree." Clarence said. "It sounded like a car!" Jeff looked down. There were indeed tire tracks. "Well-" He was cut off by Sumo climbing up over a wall. He fell down. Jeff was about to protest but soon Clarence joined also. Jeff sighed as he went to go scold the two. As he jumped over, he saw the two were getting ready to roll down the hill. Jeff said. "Guys, We should really go home." Sumo glared at him and said. "Don`t be such a wuss, Jeff." Clarence said. "Just one hill roll? Please?" Jeff sighed and layed down covering his mouth. As they rolled down, they plunged deep into a river. Sinking down and down…


	2. Chapter 2

**Into The Unknown**

**Chapter 2: Let`s Introduce Ourselves**

As Dipper got out of the river with Mabel and Waddles, He coughed up some water. He then noticed that they weren`t the only ones who fell in.

There was a boy who was wearing a strange hat, a boy wearing a pink shirt with a star on it, a chubby boy with a green shirt, a boy with a square head, a boy who was bald, a boy who seemed to be dressed as a wizard, and a boy wearing a teapot holding a frog.

But the strange part was Dipper hadn`t seen these people in Gravity Falls.

As they all opened their eyes, they did the logical thing…..and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They all went looking at each other. The one who broke the screaming was the chubby boy named Clarence. "How about we all introduce ourselves. My name`s Clarence and these are my friends Jeff and Sumo."

Mabel said. "My names Mabel and this is my pig Waddles and my brother Dipper!"

The Boy with the Pink shirt said. "My name is Steven and I`m a crystal gem." Clarence asked. "What`s that?" "I`m kinda like a superhero." Jeff rolled his eyes.

The boy with the hat on said. "My name`s Finn and I`m an adventurer."

The boy with the teapot said. "My name`s Greg and this is my brother oh I mean stepbrother Wirt! And my frog`s name is Well, I haven't really thought of one."

Sumo said. "That`s a nice name. Little long though."

Dipper said. "So where are we?"

Finn shrugged. "Let`s try to find some help in the forest." They nodded.

Clarence said to Greg. "Let`s think of names together!" "OK. Ross. No. Forest. No…"

As they walked into the woods, little did they know that their adventure was only beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Into The Unknown**

**Chapter 3: The Old Grist Mill Part 1**

"Antelope, Guggenheim, Salami, Thomas, Tom, Legface, Artichoke, Penguin, Pete." Greg was listing names of bad names for his frog. "But the very worst name for this frog is…."

Clarence yelled. "DIP-" He was then interrupted by Wirt. "Wait, where are we….." Sumo said. "The Woods." The group heard spooky noises and huddled together. Wirt said. "I mean, why are we out here?!"

Finn said. "We`re looking for help."

Jeff said. "I-I think we`re lost! We should have left a trail or-"

Greg tossed candy on the ground. "I can leave a trail of candy from my pants!"

Wirt sighed. "Though I`m lost, my wounded heart resides back home, in pieces, strew about the graveyard of my-"

Dipper said. "What are you doing?"

Wirt said. "Uh-Uh-" He was interrupted by the sound of a chopping ax. "Did you hear that?"

They walked forward and looked for the source behind a tree.

Wirt said. "Do you think it`s some deranged lunatic out there in the woods waiting for victims?" Sumo nodded and said. "Just like, Doc the Axe Face: Resurrection."

Greg ran forward into the darkness. Wirt said. "Greg get back here!"

They chased after. They hid behind a fallen tree and saw a man chopping down a tree. Mabel asked. "Why does that tree have a face?" Jeff said. "Well, you see….." Clarence said. "This is no time for science, Jeff!"

Greg said. "Let`s ask him for help!" Wirt said. "We should not ask him for help!" "But." "SH!" "SH!" Soon, everyone got into a shushing war. The guy then left. "Shoot." Wirt said. "Do you think we should have asked him for help?" Steven asked. But then they heard a voice.

"Maybe I can help." A bluebird up in a tree said. "You kids are lost right?"

Wirt, Jeff, Dipper, Mabel, Clarence, and Steven all gasped. Wirt slapped himself while Jeff kept closing his eyes while Dipper bonked his head against a tree. Mabel said. "COOL TALKING BIRD!" Wirt said. "What in the world is going on?!"

Greg said. "Well, you guys are hitting your heads and I`m answering your question." Clarence added. "And a nice bluebird is talking to us." Jeff said. "A Bird`s brain is not big enough for speech, Clarence."

The Bluebird said. "What was that?"

Wirt said. "We`re just saying you're weird, I mean Oh my gosh stop talking to it." "It?!" Meanwhile, Greg gave a piece of candy to a black turtle.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the woodsman who had come back. "Who are you?! Explain yourselves!" He yelled. Jeff hid behind Sumo.

Dipper said. "Hold on mister, we`re just trying to get home with all of our limbs attached!"

He said. "The woods are no place for children!" Finn blinked. He wasn`t a little kid. The Woodsman said. "Don`t you know the beast is afoot?!"

Wirt said. "The Beast?! We don`t know anything about that! We`re just a few lost kids trying to get home!"

The Woodsman said. "Welcome to the Unknown, boys. You`re more lost than you realize."

The group gulped as the trees with faces became clearer. They gulped. Getting Home was going to be a lot harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Into The Unknown**

**Chapter 4: The Old Grist Mill Part 2**

The group was now at an old grist mill while the woodsman lit a fire. "I found this mill abanded and repurposed it for my needs." He finally lit the flame after a while. Sumo whispered. "Why don`t he got any matches?"

"You kids should be safe here while I work." The woodsman said. Greg was still leaving his candy trail saying. "Candy Trail, Candy Trail, Candy Trail." Clarence was eating every second candy.

Dipper asked. "What is your work exactly?" The woodsman sighed. "Everyone has a torch to burn. This lantern here is mine. I grind up the edilwood trees and use its oil to keep this lantern lit. This is my only lot in life. It`s my burden."

Clarence whispered. "Maybe he turns people into trees!" Jeff said. "Don`t be ridiculous." Wirt whispered. "This guy`s crazy. Maybe we should all make a break for it. But he might know the woods real good so we may have to knock him out. Except that might turn out really badly. Bad Plan." Clarence wrote this down.

The Woodsman turned to them and said. "What are you kids whispering about?" Greg said. "We`re talking about getting out of here." Mabel said. "Yeah!" Dipper said. 'MABEL!" The group got into another shush-off before The Woodsman got up and said. "Leave if you wish. But remember the beast haunts these woods. He searches for lost souls such as yourselves!"

They gulped a little except Clarence and Greg. "To help us?" Greg asked. The woodsman said. 'No. Not to help you. I need to work in the mill. Afterwards I will do what I can for you if you`re still here that is."

Wirt said. "We could just leave but I don`t know. Greg!" He saw Greg, Mabel, Clarence, and Steven playing wish some firewood. He asked. "Do you think there really is a beast out there?" Clarence shrugged. "I guess you just got to choose what to believe like Santa." They swung some objects around.

Wirt said. "That guy could be messing with us. But, we would be done away with if that was his plan. And he did light that fire that`s pretty nice." Finn nodded and said. 'Yeah." Jeff said. "There could be a beast seeing as we did just see a talking bluebird. Clarence said. "What if the bluebirds lived here and the woodsman killed all the bluebirds except that one." Jeff said. "Stop saying nonsenseical stuff."

Wirt sighed and layed down. "Sometimes I feel like I`m a boat on a winding river twisting towards an endless black sea. Further and Further drifting away from where I want to be. Who I want to be."

Finn said. "That`s some good life stuff I didn`t know?" Greg said. "Did you know that if you soak a rasin in Grape Juice it becomes a grape? IT`S A ROCK FACT!" He pulled out a rock with a crudely drawn face.

Wirt said. "You`re not helping at all. Why don`t you go play with your frog?" Dipper said. "And Yeah, Where`s Waddles, Mabel?" Greg said. "Aw beans! Where`s that frog and pig of ours? Hold on there friends o mine. We`ll be back." Greg, Mabel, Clarence, and Steven went outside to look. He threw more candy on the ground.

The group walked around. Greg said. "Kitty! Here Kitty! Now where did that frog named Kitty go?" Steven said. "A Frog named Kitty. As my friend Connie would say That`s Ironic." Greg slipped and fell. But giggled afterwards. "I slipped on my own candy trail!" Clarence laughed. "That`s comedy gold right there."

They then heard a growl. They looked into a nearby barrel as Greg stood on the barrel looking inside the mill he saw The Woodsman grinding up some sticks as gross looking oil poured into a bottle. Mabel asked. "What`s he doing?" Greg shrugged. "Something Gross." Greg said. 'Kitty?" as he heard a noise. They then fell into the barrel.

Kitty and Waddles were also in the barrel. The two looked frantic. They then heard a noise outside the barrel. Greg said. "Hello?" Then, a horrifying dog creature with bullseye looking eyes stuck his head in the barrel. Greg yelled. "YOU HAVE BEAUTIFUL EYES!"


End file.
